nightmare_logofandomcom-20200214-history
Oz Flm Company
This company, also known as The Oz Film Manufacturing Company, produced silent films based off L. Frank Baum's books, most notably the Oz series. Every one of them has bombed commercially. The movies they make has various colors and custom themes playing over it, like silent films traditionally do. Nicknames: "Princess Ozma", "Oz Lady of Doom," "The first Scary Logo", "VID's Granny", "VID/BИD Has an Older Sister", "The Grandmother of All Nightmare Logos", "V for Vivian" Logo: On a black background, we see a woman (silent film actress Vivian Reed, see "Trivia") wearing two flowers and a crown-like object on her forehead with a Z inside a circle (obviously the company name) with a few loose curls hanging down, apparently supposed to be Princess Ozma from the book series. She looks around the screen and smiles. No obvious indication of the name of the company is shown and it only appears on the title card of the movie. Trivia: The woman is this logo is the late silent film actress Vivian Reed(1894-1989), an American actress of the silent era. She appeared in 36 films between 1914 and 1938. Variants: *The logo including the film has been shown in gray, red, yellow, blue, green and purple tones. *The logo also featured the woman's head in a close-up, to the point where her head almost covers the entire screen. Her loose curls are also missing. On this link, you can see that Ozma wears black clothes, so that only her face is visible. *There has been a shorter version spotted where it just shows her looking around the screen for about 4 seconds. This variant is mostly at the end of the films. *If you look really closely on some of the B&W variants, you can actually see Ozma's body below her head, sometimes for a split second. *The Patchwork Girl of Oz close-up variant lasts only 2 seconds, due to skips through the logo, which is a result of the film deterioration. FX/SFX: The woman moving her head and the fade-in effect. Cheesy Factor: This logo is very old, as evidenced by the scratchy prints. Music/Sounds: None (which raises the scare factor) or a custom opening/closing theme of the film. Availability: Ultra rare. Only four films produced by the company are known to survive, the rest having been decomposed or lost. Scare Factor: Depends on the variant: *Original Version: Medium to nightmare. The rather cold, lifeless, thousand-yard stare of Vivian may freak some people out. The music that accompanies the logo or the silence may also add to the scare factor, along with the old film scratches. *Close-up Variant: Nightmare. The "in-your-face" style of the logo is bound to scare many unsuspecting viewers that were expecting the normal variant, not to mention that this variant is usually silent. Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Oldest Logos Category:1914 Category:Black and White Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Green Logos Category:Super scary logos Category:Evil mask logos Category:Evil masked logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Zooming Logos Category:Extremely Rare Logos Category:O Category:Z Category:F Category:I Category:L Category:M Category:C Category:P Category:A Category:N Category:Y Category:Quiet logos Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1914 Category:Scary logos that dissolved in 1915 Category:Creepy Category:Face Logos Category:Taken from "Patchgirl of Oz" Category:Blue and green logos Category:Redeemed villains Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Villains Category:Horrible made logos Category:Logos that scare PBS66 Category:Logos that scare the teletubbies Category:Logos that scare Klasky Csupo Category:Logos that scare DiC Category:Logos that scare BND Category:Logos that scare V of doom! Category:Logos that scare JJEshed Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Splaat Category:Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah Zip your lips like a padlock And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox Category:Beware of the Tomato, Cucumber and Asparagus Ghosts Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that make Oishi Kawaii cry Category:Taken from "Patchwork Girl of Oz” Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Shiny Eevee Category:Logos that scare Patrick Star Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that scare Sparks from Aliens in the Attic Category:Logos that scare Peni Parker Category:STOP GOOD GOD MAN YOU ALMOST GOT THE CHEESE TOUCH Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Logos that make Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that make The Glimmies cry Category:Logos that make Iris cry Category:Logos that make Panty cry Category:Logos that make Stocking cry Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Logos that make Dawn cry Category:Logos That Could Make SpongeBob SquarePants Scream His Head Off During The Night Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that scare Inklings Category:Logos that scare Leeroy Jenkins Category:Logos that scare Gandon the Great Category:Logos that scare Kaepora Gaebora Category:Logos that scare Dora the Explorer Category:Logos that scare Sora Category:Logos that scare Sephiroth